Kiss of a Knife
by SecretlyVoldemort
Summary: Life seems to throw twists at every turn. Lena is experiencing one of those twists. Thrown into a world not even close to her own, she must determine how to survive in this new reality. Rated M for harsh language, sexual situations, and violence.


Author Note/Disclaimer: I forgot to add this part when I first submitted this. MY BAD. I do not own Riddick or any characters in Pitch Black/TCOR/Riddick etc. I only own the OC (and any other OCs that I sprinkle in). This is the first story I've ever published and I'm really open to feedback or suggestions on how the story should progress. Please leave a review (critical reviews are fine just don't say 'this sucks' without telling me why) and follow if you're interested!

* * *

Earth 2027

Lena Mitchells was bored out of her fucking skull. In most instances, boredom would result in some form of destruction, usually to someone else. Today however, she had decided to spare some poor soul the loss of their miserable little life. Although, there probably were a few pedophiles or rapists in the small town she lived in that could use a good knife to the throat. Shaking the thought from her mind, she aimlessly wandered about her small home in an attempt to keep busy.

She hadn't had a contract in over 3 weeks which was nearly unheard of in the current political turmoil the planet was in. Someone always needed to die so some other asshole could take their power. Naturally, the power hungry people of the world could never do their dirty work with their own hands; which is why people like Lena existed. Her bio would probably read something like: 'Thief. Highly skilled at infiltration and escape. Assassin. Can kill a man with his own thumb. Likes long walks on the beach with a side of bloodshed.'

Now, Lena wasn't one to brag, she simply stated facts. She was damned good at what she did. Hell, she was probably the best assassin in centuries. She'd killed her first man when she was six as he tried to rape her. Grabbed the first thing that she saw, which was a nail, and stabbed the fucker right in the eye. She kept stabbing until he stopped screaming. Remarkably unscathed and unfazed by the blood, she had simply walked away from the corpse. Things had gotten, interesting, after that. She was taken in by an old man who taught her several forms of martial arts. Along with the physical training came stealth training, something that she was naturally gifted at.. Years passed and when she was 15, the old man died of a heart attack. Tragic, really. She hadn't shed a tear.

Now, ten years after his death, Lena used the skills she was given to kill people for money. Being the practical woman that she was, she rarely turned down a contract since money meant being able to pay for decent weapons. Sure, she could _steal_ the best weapons but you had to have respect for those who could forge a good blade, especially in the age of technology. It's rather amazing how many people scoffed at a good blade for a gun. Guns ran out of bullets and left you with a useless hunk of metal to use against whomever or whatever is after you. Where are most people who run out of bullets in the only weapon they have? Up shit creek, that's where.

She could use guns, sure, to the point where she could do some serious damage with one. It's just that there was something simplistic and pure about a good blade. Speaking of blades, Lena casually walked over to where she housed her katanas and ran a lithe hand over the sheathe of one, silently appreciating the sleekness of the piece.. Flicking a lock of her silvery hair over her shoulder, she padded over to her kitchen and grabbed the leftover chicken enchiladas that she made the other night. Eating it cold, she walked over to the computer, flicking it on in hopes that a contract had shown up since the last time she checked an hour ago.

Accessing the special system that was used for all assassination contracts, she raised an eyebrow at the one that had been posted not nine minutes ago. "One point four million for some random guy?" she said, skepticism in her tone. Most contracts were a few hundred thousand at the most. Either this guy had some serious power or he had pissed off the wrong crowd. Shrugging off her questions, she immediately accepted the contract and read over the details. 'Male. 34. Asian. Tattoo of a rose on left pectoral. Requested death: painful.' Shaking her head in amusement, she put her plate in the sink and started to gather her gear. The target's location was in China, and a flight from her home in Brazil would take several hours.

Twitching her nose in distaste at the thought of flying, Lena changed into her black bodysuit and slipped her primary katana onto the slot on her back. Utilizing the various slots on the suit, she slipped multiple knives into their respective sheaths before tying her hair back in a high ponytail. Finishing her ensemble with black fitted boots and a black trench, she swiftly made her way to her private terminal where her airplane waited. Grinning slightly as she started up the engine, she launched the plane into the air and made her way to her next payday.

* * *

Roughly fourteen hours later, Lena leapt over rooftops in a town in southern China in pursuit of her target. Muttering darkly under her breath, she launched herself over another ledge and did a forward roll to prevent herself from losing momentum. She was starting to see why this guy was wanted dead so badly; she didn't even know him and she was irritated as all hell. She had tracked him down easily enough but he somehow had a bead on her, which was surprising. No one had ever made her before she allowed them to. So now, due to his fucking superhuman abilities, she was leaping over small buildings in order to catch him.

Swearing viciously when she saw him leap over yet another obstacle, Lena took a breath and put on a bit more speed. Slowly, she started gaining on him as they both made their way towards wherever the hell this asshole was headed. Taking out a knife in a fluid action, she flicked her wrist and threw the blade towards her target. She smirked to herself as it buried itself deep into his back. With a grunt of pain, the main rolled and turned around to face her.

"I was wondering who would come after me. Never expected it to be the infamous Lena," he said, a slight grimace appearing on his face as he pulled the knife out of his back.

"I'm almost flattered that you know me."

"You are much more beautiful than I expected. How much are they paying you for me? Five, six hundred thousand?"

"More than a mil actually. And cut the flattery."

He held his hands up in surrender, a slight smile gracing his features. "Of course, I suppose we can get down to business"

Eyes narrowing slightly, Lena pulled out her katana and gripped it tightly. The two eyed each other, daring the other to make a move. The mark suddenly reached behind his back and threw a device at Lena. Instinctively ducking, she let it fly over her shoulder and slashed at the man. He didn't even try to dodge her blade, which she found curious given how hard he had tried to get away from her before. With a soft sigh, he fell backwards, blood pouring out of the deep cut on his chest and abdomen. Walking over to him softly, she knelt by him and curiously watched him breathe his last few breaths. Just before he died, he looked at her suddenly and said with a smile,

"Let the games begin."

She never even saw it coming. Never even had a thought towards the device he had thrown behind her. Never knew that it was a device not of this world. Never knew that it would take her to a place far from the where she had called home for her entire life.

But the worst thing of all, she never got to spend her fucking money.

* * *

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca.

But what route? What route?

I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam... only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong…

The shaking of the Hunter Gratzner as the small pieces of rock hit the hull was just the beginning of the utter bullshit that was going on around Riddick. Johns stumbled out of his cryo tube and somehow managed to look even more like an asshole as he confirmed that Riddick was still in his own tube. Riddick would have growled at him if he hadn't been distracted by the presence that seemed to appear out of nowhere close to his tube. Tensing, he took in a deep breath to try to catch their scent. Vanilla. Blood. And something else. Something… Primitive. Definitely female. The animalistic part of himself was very interested in whoever was behind this new scent. He was also curious as to how the hell she appeared out of nowhere.

Said woman groaned softly, her head pounding so hard she could have sworn her brain was trying to bust out of her skull. Attempting to get to her knees, she only fell over again as the ship began its descent towards the hellish planet below. Grimacing, she quickly glanced around to see if she could figure out what was happening. Johns looked at her, frowning a little before grabbing onto a piece of the ship to hold on. Doing the same, Lena anchored herself next to the giant tube she had landed on. Deciding not to think on how the hell she got there for the moment, she threw everything she had into surviving whatever was happening.

Meanwhile, Riddick relaxed his body and allowed himself to move with the ship, listening to the metal twist and burn. Turning his head slightly, he focused and listened to the heartbeat of the mystery woman next to him. It was strong and steady, which was impressive given the circumstances. Smirking as much as he was able around the bit in his mouth, he chuckled and thought to himself on how interesting this woman was already turning out to be. His thoughts shifted immediately as part of the ship was ripped away, along with most of the passengers. Grunting as he was suddenly jerked around as the ship crashed into the planet, Riddick rolled with the ship as it finally hit the ground. The crashing of the ship allowed him to rip the chains down from where they were anchored and he slammed his shoulder against the glass of the cryotube, forcing it open. Johns was still unconscious from the crash so Riddick took a moment to peer at the woman through the blindfold.

She was unconscious, probably from hitting her head against the cryotube during the crash. Crouching down near her, he inhaled deeply, finally able to get her scent without the glass blocking him. His chest rumbled in pleasure at the sweetness that hit him and he ran his hand gently through the silvery locks that had fallen in front of her face. He jerked away suddenly upon hearing Johns moan. Growling in anger at being interrupted in his perusal., he silently made his way deeper into the wreckage.

Lena rolled her head to her shoulder and winced at the pain. Biting her tongue to prevent herself from making any noise, she opened her eyes slowly and glanced around. Tentatively, she stretched her muscles to see if anything else was going to be a problem and was relieved that only her headache seemed to be the persistent pain. Getting to her feet, she checked her weapons and was happy to find everything but a single knife missing. Shaking her head a little in an attempt to remove the last bit of dizziness, she slowly made her way through the wreckage. Stopping suddenly, she heard shouting to the left. Detouring in that direction, she fingered a small blade as a precaution.

Moving into the shadows, she observed the small group of people in front of her and listened to their conversation. It looked like the captain, or who she assumed was the captain, was impaled by a pole. Given the location, Lena knew he had mere minutes left to live. Glancing at the others one last time to memorize their faces, she silently made her way out of the debris only to find a vast desert before her. And there was 2 god damn suns. Staring around in disbelief, Lena could barely process what was happening.

"Where the fuck am I?"


End file.
